


Pretty woman

by Berenakiss2



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: In this modern update on come Cinderella, a proustite and a famous actress fall in love with each other,forming an unlikely pair.While Bernie is in LA filming for a new movie she picks up a hooker called  Serena,Bernie hire Serena to spend the entire weekend with her,the two get closer only to discover that there is a lit of hurdles and dramas to really overcome for them to be together finally





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bernie Wolfe is 51 years old and a really famous actress in Film,TV and Theatre. She has been an actress for the past 30 years she followed in her moms footsteps who was also a actress.Bernie has been in a lot of different genres in TV and Film from drama,romance,crime and thriller and she has done roles in a lot of different theatre plays but she has not enjoyed doing them because she hates to do theatre. Bernie lives in England with her 2 shih tzu dogs Toby and Monty in her English mansion in the countryside. Bernie has her parents John and Ann who live in New York and she has 2 brother Marcus and Edward who are older than her,her brother Marcus lives in LA who she has not spoken or seen for 10 years and Edward who lives in Australia with his wife Claire and their twin girls who are Lacey and Callie who 2 weeks old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning   
> Contains Rape,Abuse,Assault, Beatings

Chapter 2

Serena Campbell is a 51 year old prositiute in LA,she has been a prostitute for 9 years. Serena met a man called Marcus and started seeing him everyday then she started sleeping with him,he was very nice and sweet her would take her to expensive places and by her expensive things,Serena thought that he really liked her until one day he hit her and told her that he was in trouble and the only way out was that she had to sleep with the men he was in trouble with,she refused and refused and tried to leave but he wouldn't let her he hit her again and again until she said OK I will do it. Serena went to the hotel and slept with these 4 different men in one room and once they'd finished she just layed there. They left and Marcus turned up with a big wode of cash and said "now your a hooker who belongs to me then he walks over and gets on top of Serena and says you will be want I tell you to be and you will go out every day and earn what I tell you to earn and you better do as I say because otherwise I will make you pay. Serena looks at him crying and says I thought you really liked and cared about me and I thought you would never hurt me. Marcus says I was just using you so I could turn you into a hooker who will sleep around with anyone and earn me my money that is all you are to me do you understand,Serena goes to push him of and get but he is to strong and he pins her to the bed and right well I guess I am going to have to teach you to listen and do as you are told you slut, so he puts his hand over her mouth and bites,punches,slaps and beats her up and then he gets up and says get up you slag and clean yourself up because you will start being a worth and lonely hooker tomorrow. So Serena gets up gets cleaned goes to Marcus who is waiting for her then he takes her to her new dirty and disgusting home and says this is where you will be living from now on I will be by at the end of every week to get my money he then grabs her and says make sure it is all her I expect 3000 here waiting every week. He then throws clothes at her and says just the clothes a hooker needs then he walks out and leaves her there.

That is how Serena has become a prostitute and how she sleeps with viel and cheap and disgusting and horrible men who treat her like shit. Serena has tried and tried again and again to leave but everytime she does Marcus turns up with his men and punch, kick,bite,slap,burn and push her and then Marcus rapes her while his men watch and laugh while he bites at her nipples and put his hands around her neck and rape her no stop. Once his finished he says to her if you ever try to leave again next time what I do to you will be 10 times worse, he then leave with his men and Serena gets up slowly and goes into the bathroom and cleans herself up and then sits on the bed and that's when she reliases he is never going to let her leave so that's why she continues doing this work hoping that someone will love her,and rescue her and save her and will never let her go and will always keep her safe and sound and protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie has just finished filming,she gets changed and then gets into her car and drives and drives she pulls up to the side of the road and she sees prostituts there selling themselves when a woman comes up and says need any help there,Bernie says yes could you please tell my how I get to the Beverley Hills Regent Hotel, Bernie says because I do not know where it is so the woman I can show you if it is easier so Bernie says yes get in then,do she drives and looks over to the woman and says hi I'm Bernie Wolfe and the woman says I'm Serena. Serena tells Bernie where to go and then they pull up and park outside then Serena says I'm off I have fine my good deed for tonight,she gets out and walks off when Bernie calls after her and says how much do I have to pay to spend the night with a hooker,Serena says I do not know hookers or prostituts charge different prices it is whatever their pimps says goes. Bernie then says no I meant how much to sleep with you for the night and Serena says 3000 dollars and she then says for that price I will do anything and everything you want me to do including being tied up and beaten,Bernie says I just want sex I do not hurt people and it is my first time with a hooker so I didn't know what happens that is why I asked. Serena says well you have to pay up front and there are certain ways to do it either I do things to you or you do them to me, Bernie says I want to do things to each other then Serena says no kissing or cuddling during or afterwards and Bernie says fine whatever. So Bernie and Serena walk into the hotel then go up to the penthouse suit and they shut the door go into the bedroom and Serena says to Bernie leave the lights off and get undressed so that is what Bernie does she gets undressed and stands there in front off Serena naked and Serena is naked as well then Serena says tell me what you want this hooker to do first, Bernie says get I want you to come and lie down on that bed with me so Serena does, they are both lying on the bed when Bernie says I want your mouth on my pussy,so Serena moves down the bed and pushes Bernie's legs open hard and opens her folds and pushes her tongue in,she licks and sucks at her folds she then strokes Bernie's folds with her fingers,as she does this Bernie's crys out and starts to feel her legs tremble.Serena inserts 2 fingers into Bernie and licks,sucks and rides Bernie until she come and comes and wails while riding Serena's face,Bernie falls back onto the bed and Serena pulls away gets up and goes and sits on the balcony thinking what am I doing I can't does this I need to get out and get away from Marcus, but then she senses someone is behind her so she gets up and turns around to see Bernie standing there naked. Bernie says how much do I need to pay if I want you to be mine and only mine for the entire weekend and Serena says 10000 dollars, Bernie says yes you are all mine this weekend and she then says I will by you a whole new wardrobe.

I will pay you 13000 dollars on Monday when you can leave me to go back to your pimp. Serena looks at her and thinks Bernie is nice I know she wouldn't hurt me I feel safe with her,then Bernie looks at Serena and smiles and says are you hungry Serena nods so Bernie orders them both room service and drinks. The waiter comes with their food and drinks,they sit and them while watching a movie,once they have finished their both sitting on the sofa and Bernie says to Serena why are you so scared of everyone and then she also asks Serena why are you a prostitute and how did you get it being one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sit there together and sesays I have been a prostitute for 9 years,I met this man called Marcus and we started going out with each other and he kept buying me all these expensive presents and taking me on these fabulous holidays. Serena says that he was really sweet and nice and I really thought he liked me but it all changed one day he told me that he was in trouble and that he owed a lot of money to some business men and that he couldn't pay them the money back that he owed. He then asked me to meet up with them in a hotel room and sleep with he said that was the only way he could pay of the debt, so i did as he asked because at that time I thought I loved him and that he felt that way about me but I was so wrong. I slept with the 3 men and then they just left and I just lay there, Marcus turned up at the hotel and came to the room he then said that now I'm his bitch and I belong to him and I will be selling myself to earn his money for him he then beat me black and blue until I agreed, he then said that if I tried to leave he would keep finding me and keep hurting me because I'm his property no one else's and I belong to him. Serena says I do not want to be a prostitute anymore but I'm too scared to leave him or try to leave him because of what he will do to me if he finds me if turns up when I'm trying to leave because he has already done it to me. Bernie says what do you mean and Serena says because I have tried to leave a few tomes and every time he has found out and turned up and beaten me up half to death. Serena says it is just easier to do what he wants and do what he says. Bernie days just up and leave without telling him or anyone else and leave without your things but Serena says I have no where to go and I have no one around and I have to one to look after me and protect me, Bernie rubs Serena's back to comfort her,serens says I'm sorry you have hired me for the weekend to sleep with you,not see me crying like a cry baby. Bernie says I do not care about the money or the sex I'm worried about you,Serena says I'm fine she then says to Bernie you should go and find another prostitute who isn't scared and petrified and who is not past it and go and find someone who wants to be a prostitute unlike me who just wants to get out and live a normal life and find someone to be with and be in love with and be with them for ever she says go and find someonewho will have sex with you and want to get paid for it because honestly that person is not me but I can't day that to all my clients because if Marcus finds out he'll kill me.Bernie says to Serena I know by spending time with you and speaking with you that you are caring and you really want to get out of this life and live a normal life without anyone controlling you. Bernie moves next to Serena and smiles and Serena smiles back, Bernie then says do you still want to stay with me for the entire weekend or do you want me to drop you home and Serena says if I go home with no money he will hurt me,which Bernie gets up and hands Serena a cheque for 5000 dollars and says have this,she then says I want nothing in return I just want to spend time with you and get to know you. Serena smiles and says yes I would love that she then says could I ssk you something and Bernie says of course so Serena says where have you got all this money from are you rich or something and Bernie says I'm a famous actress I have been for 30 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bernie says to Serena "have you never heard of me?" and Serena says "no I'm sorry". Serena says I don't get to watch much TV of films because I'm never there to see anything because of this work and Marcus,Bernie says it's okay and alright Serena. Bernie comforts Serena because she can see she's upset,Bernie says to Serena would you like to watch all my TV shows and films I have been in and Serena says I'd like that,Bernie says okay why don't you go and get changed into the PJs that are in the bathroom and then we can sit on the sofa watching them all,so Serena says thank you then goes to the bathroom, shuts the door. Serena gets changed and sorts herself out and while she's doing that Bernie has got changed in the bedroom then she goes into the living room and sets up the TV and DVD player,she then orders some wine and snacks. Serena comes out and walks into the living room and sees Bernie sitting on the sofa under a blanket with the TV on and the lights off, Bernie lifts up the blanket for Serena to get under so Serena does and she sits close to Bernie.

Bernie says I have ordered us some wine and snacks she then says that the first things of mine we are going to watch is the TV shows I'm in or have been in because there not as long as the films,Bernie looks at Serena and says is that okay and Serena says yes I can't wait to see you in these I'm really looking forward to it,then looks at Bernie and smiles and Bernie looks at Serena and smiles back. They sit there and watch all of Bernie's TV shows one by one while drinking their wine and eating their snacks. Then Bernie says do you want to sit here still or do you want to go and get comfortable in bed and we can watch one of my movies,Serena says I would like that so they walk into Bernie's bedroom and get into her bed and get comfortable, then Bernie puts one of her movies on,they are watching the movie when Bernie notices Serena can not keep her eyes open,Bernie lies down a little and pulls Serena Down with her and says you can curl up to me if you feel comfortable which Serena does, so she lies down next to Bernie and puts her head on Bernie's chest while Bernie is stroking her back,arm and head and they both fall to sleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Saturday Bernie and Serena wake up in each others arms then Serena pulls away and gets up and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. While she's in there she looks at herself in the mirror thinking what am I doing here with Bernie because I can't do this to Bernie because she's really nice and caring and I'm just going to hurt her if I stay here and get closer to her because if I get closer to her and develop feelings for her I won't be able to stay with her and be with her because of the work I do and because of Marcus.

While Serena is in the bathroom Bernie gets up and goes and stands by the bathroom door and she can hear sniffles which knows is Serena crying so she knocks on the door and begs Serena to open the door but Serena says "I can't Bernie please just go away and leave me alone". Bernie says " I can't because your hurting and your upset and I want to help you "? Serena says " you can't because you can't help me get out of this life and away from my pimp Marcus so it is best just to leave now and go back to being what I've been doing for the last 9 years. Serena then says if I stay here with you and longer I won't leave because I just want to stay here with you forever and I can't because of Marcus and your not going to want to be in a relationship with a prostitute especially when your in the public eye and because I know Marcus won't give up always trying to find me and drag me back into his life and hurt me and if he hurt you I would never forgive myself.

Bernie stands there and waits for Serena to finish talking Bernie says Serena please open the door so I can talk to you properly, so Serena opens the door and stands there looking at Bernie who is looking back at her then Bernie takes Serena's hand and leads her back to the bed,they sit down and Bernie looks and Serena and says "i know we only met yesterday but I have never felt like this before about anyone" and Serena says "I haven't either". Bernie then says " I have an idea"? and Serena says "yes what's that then"? Bernie says"why don't we spend every weekend together so we can get to know each other and we can do different things all the while and we can anywhere you want to go". Serena says " I would really,really like that but I have to work to get Marcus his money for at the end if every week for when he comes to collect it". Bernie says "no not the weekends we are together because I will give you the money and then he won't know", Bernie then says " we could do it Serena what he doesn't know won't hurt me or you and I won't let him hurt you anymore ". Bernie looks at Serena and puts her hand on Serena's cheek and says what do you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bernie is still sitting there with her hand on Serena's cheek looking at her when Serena says "are you sure about this"? Bernie says " yes I've never been more sure about anything ". Bernie says " I want to be with you and we can do this for as long as you want until you tell me to go away from you for good or until you want to get away from this life with me and be with me". Serena puts her hands on Bernie's face and kisses her and says "yes yes I want to be with you". Bernie says " alright then and smiles and kisses Serena back. They kiss for what feels like ages but it is only minutes when Bernie pulls away but strokes Serena's cheek and says "why don't we go out and do some shopping but Serena says I have no descent clothes to wear". Bernie says " that's not a problem so she phones down to reception and asks that her car be ready for 10.00am she then orders herself and Serena coffee and breakfast.they decide to get dressed once they have finished getting dressed their breakfast and coffee comes,so they eat and drink then Bernie says to Serena "you can wear my long coat until we can get you some nice things". Serena says " thank you really means a lot" so they both get their coats and shoes on and get their bags and they leave Bernie's hotel suit,walk to the lift get in the lift,go down to the ground floor get out the lift and walk out the hotel and get into Bernie's hired car.

They are driving around in the car and they pull up to a clothes shop that Bernie really likes,so they get out and walk into the shop,Bernie and Serena each picks out a lot of different things for Serena and for her to try on,once they have finished Serena goes into the changing room and tries everything on she then comes out with everything and Bernie helps her to carry them till the tills,Bernie pays for them all then they leave and go to get some lunch,they both have a sand which and a juice,they talk for a while then they head back to Bernie's car out everything in the boot of the car,get in and drive back to the hotel. They get back to Bernie's hotel room and Serena asks Bernie's if she could have a bath and Bernie says of course you can make yourself at home. So Serena goes into the bathroom and starts running the bath she comes back into the bedroom to get herself some PJs ,when Bernie says to her" I have just received an invite to a friends wedding in a months time would you like to come with me". and Serena says "I would really like that", Bernie gets up goes over to Serena and kisses her and Serena kisses Bernie back and then says" thank you I'm really happy your here with me". Serena says so am I". Then Serena goes back into the bathroom leave the door open and gets into the bath, Bernie calls through and says "would you like to go out for dinner and then maybe go and have a few drinks". Serena says yes that sounds really nice". Serena is just lying in the bath relaxing while Bernie is sorting out what to wear for herself. Once Serena has finished she gets out,gets dry and puts the PJs on and wakjs into the bedroom and sees Bernie looking at her,Bernie then says did you have a nice bath". Serena says " yes I did thank you just what I needed. They both get dressed and do their hairs and makeup then they both put jackets on along with comfortable shoes,leave Bernie's hotel room and walk to the lift,get inside and Bernie takes Serena's hand to hold,Serena looks at their combined hands then looks at Bernie and smiles,the lift gets to the ground floor and they both get out and leave the hotel hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

They walked out the hotel and turned to go to find some restaurants and bars in Beverly hills. Bernie and Serena walked for about half an hour then they came to a restaurant called Macnellys. Bernie said to Serena "is this okay" and Serena nodded and said "yes this is fine". They walked in to the restaurant and asked to be sitted at a table for 2 people in a corner of the restaurant, the waiter took them to their table and sat them down, he then handed them their menus and asked what they would like to drink and Serena said could I have a glass of Shiraz please, Bernie then said make that a bottle please and 2 glasses. The waiter left them to get their drinks while he was gone Bernie looked at Serena who was sitting their looking nervous, so she said to Serena are you okay and said no it is just that the man over there is one of the men who works for Marcus. Bernie says " Marcus as in your pimp and Serena says yes." Bernie looks back at Serena and sees how scared she is so she calls the waiter back over and says "I'm so sorry but we have to please could we order 4 bottles of the Shiraz to go please, they waiter says " of course if you would like to follow me. So Bernie and Serena got up out of there seats and started to follow the waiter,Bernie kept looking at Serena who was looking at the man to make sure he didn't see her, Bernie put her arm around Serena and says " it will be alright I promise "Serena smilese and says "thank you". Bernie says " come on let's go back to the hotel and just be with each other and drink this wine,so they leave the restaurant and walk back to the hotel get into the lift and go up to Bernie's rented hotel room and go in together.

Bernie and Serena take of their jackets and shoes and then Bernie says "go and sit on the balcony on the sofa and I will be out with the wine and glasses,so Serena says " sure" so Bernie goes and opens the wine and gets 2 glasses and gets a blanket for her and Serena. Bernie then comes out on the balcony and just stands there looking at Serena admiring her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bernie carried on watching Serena and thinking I have never felt this way before about anyone and I don't want to live without Serena and I can't lose her.

Serena turns and sees Bernie looking at her and she says "is everything alright is there something wrong" Bernie says no I was just thinking to myself".Bernie goes over and sits next to Serena on the sofa and hands her glass of wine she then puts the bottle on the floor and sits there with Serena drinking their wine.

Once they have finished the wine Bernie asks Serena "if she would like another" and Serena says" no thank you I'm feeling cold" Bernie says "shall we go to bed then" Serena says"please" so they get up and walk back inside and shut the door then they go into the bedroom and get in comfortable night wear. Bernie then sits on the bed with Serena and puts her hand on her cheek and asks are you warm now" and Serena says I will be if you will hold me and cuddle me and keep me safe and never let me go" Bernie says "o would love that I could not think of anything I could want more" Serena smiles at Bernie who smiles back then Bernie leans in and kisses Serena who kisses her back, then Bernie says come to bed and let me hold you safe in my arms all night"so Bernie gets in who is followed by Serena,she lies down with Serena face to face and opens her arms for Serena to lie in which Serena does. Serena is lying there in Bernie's arms while Bernie is stroking her back to sooth her,they both fall to sleep curled up together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun was shining through the hotel window on Sunday morning when Serena suddenly woke up and for a moment she forgot where she was,she lay there thinking Marcus will be here soon she then felt arms squeeze her around her waist she turned to see Bernie asleep holding her and she reliased that she wasnt at home waiting for Marcus to turn up she was safe with Bernie in her arms where she is going to stay forever if Bernie wanted her like she wanted Bernie.

Serena quietly slipped out of Bernie's arms and got up she then walked out to the hotel living room and pulled the curtains open,she then walked over to the phone and dialled down to reception and ordered her and Bernie's breakfast,coffee.Serena hangs up the phone and turns around to see Bernie standing their looking and smiling at her,Bernie walks over and wraps her arms around Serena then she kisses Serena who kisses her back Serena then rubs her tongue across Bernie's lips asking for permission which Bernie grants,their both standing there kissing each other and their tongues swirling around in each others mouths and moaning into each others mouths when there is aloud knock on the door which forces them apart,Serena looks at Bernie who says it is room service so Serena says I will go so she goes over to the door and opens it to see a man standing there holding flowers he asks if Bernie is there,Serena says "yes and calls through for Bernie. Bernie walks over to the door and freezes when she sees who it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bernie was still stood there when the person she was staring at said "hello my baby girl". Serena looked at Bernie and said "sweetheart are you alright" which Bernie says "yes babe sorry I'm okay she then says to Serena that this is my Dad. Bernie turns to her dad and says dad this is my partner Serena,her dad looks at Serena and says "very nice to meet you Serena". Serena says hello back then asks him to come in which he does and then follows Bernie and Serena into the hotel living room.

They all sat there quiet nobody talking so Serena thought shall I say something to get them talking to each other she then thought why has Bernie never told her about her dad I thought that we had no secrets. Serena then spoke and said to Bernie "please talk to your dad darling". Bernie looked at Serena then looked at her dad and she said "how did you know where to find me because we have not seen or spoken to each other in 8 years which I know was my fault". Bernie's dad tells her that Edward told me where you were filming and which hotel you were staying in".

Bernie's dad says "I wanted to see you because we haven't seen each other for 8 years and I miss my baby girl and I wanted to know why you stopped seeing and speaking to me because I just don't understand why you did".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bernie sat there on the sofa facing her dad when she reaches for Serena's hand and as she does Serena looks at her and smiles,they are sitting there holding hands when Bernie looks back at her dad and says "the reason I haven't spoken to you or saw you is because I was scared to tell you that I was a lesbian because I didn't think that you would understand or accept me for who I am". Bernie also says "that she was also scared to tell him because she did not know how he would react to seeing her with women".

Bernie's dad says to her " Bernie I already knew that you liked girls/women and that you was not interested in men but I didn't say anything because I thought that you wanted to tell me yourself he also says that I was not and I am not ashamed of you if that is what you thought and if that is what you are thinking now. He then says "your my daughter Bernie I love you and I always have and I always will". Bernie then gets up goes over to her dad and hugs him and he hugs his daughter back.

Bernie and her dad finish hugging and sit there looking at each other when Serena says "I will leave you two alone for a few minutes, I will go and make some coffees so she gets up and walks into the kitchen and puts the kettle on while she is doing that Bernie says to her dad " i just need to go and and speak to Serena for a couple of minutes I won't be long is that okay dad" her dad says "sure Bernie that is fine so Bernie walks into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Serena and says "would it be all right if we tell my dad about us and how we met and about what you do and that we are trying to get you out of it so we can be together in London together". Serena says "I don't mind if that is what you want I don't mind". Bernie says "I want to and I just want to make sure that you was okay if we do ". Serena says yes it is fine by me as long as your there with me and will never leave me then it is fine by me". Bernie says good then kisses Serena who kisses her back then they pull away and finish making the drinks they then walk back into the living room and hands Bernie's dad his drink,then Serena and Bernie sit down together on the sofa they hold each others hands when Bernie looks at her dad and says "dad me and Serena want to tell you about our relationship and how we met".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Bernie and Serena sat together holding hands when Bernie's Dad says " Is everything alright because you both look really nervous and scared". Bernie looks at Serena who nods at her to carry on,then Bernie looks back at her Dad and says "me and Serena have some things to tell you about us and our relationship but before I tell you I need you to promise to listen and not get angry at myself or Serena because we are together and we have sort of dealt with the problems and we will sort them all out together. Bernie's Dad says "I promise I won't get mad or angry or do anything that you both do not want me to do".

Bernie says to her Dad "that me and Serena met one night 2 weeks ago on Hollywood Boulevard when I was driving to find this hotel and I got lost so I saw Serena standing on the corner wearing a short skirt and a blouse with high heeled boots just walking up and down so I drove up to her and asked Serena how to get to the hotel. Serena told me but I didn't understand where to go so Serena got into the car and as I drove she gave me directions. We pulled up and got out then I invited her to my room,where we came and we got talking then I asked Serena what she was doing standing there wear that stuff and she told me that she is a hooker and that she has to earn a lot of money for her pimp. Bernie then tells her Dad how Serena glcame to be a hooker because of her boyfriend who forced her to do as he said and had been making her do this for the last 30 years". Bernie says "me and Serena are together and want to be together properly as a couple but until I can get Serena her ID and Passport we have to stay here and Serena has to carry on doing what she is doing until then, Bernie says to her Dad "I love Serena and I'm in love with her and I can't lose her,I won't lose her". She looks at Serena who strokes her cheek and says "I love you too and I can't lose you either".They both turn back to Bernie's Dad and they tell him that no matter what we will be together forever and nothing and no one will ever come between us. Bernie's Dad just sits there thinking when Bernie says Dad please say something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Bernie's dad sits there taking in everything that Bernie has told him about herself and Serena, when Bernie says " dad please say something". Bernie's dad looks at Bernie then Serena, then he says to Serena "do you enjoy and like being a hooker and are you just using Bernie'. Serena says " no no no I am not using Bernie I love her and absolutely no I hate being a hooker I want out of it and I want to get as far away as I can from Marcus my pimp".

Bernie's dad then says "alright how are going to get away from him and what will he do to you and Bernie if he finds out what you are doing before you both do whatever it is you want to do to get away". Bernie turns to her dad and says "he won't find out dad because myself and Serena won't let that happen because we will be careful,I won't let anything happen to Serena because I love her and I can't or won't lose her for anyone or anything". Bernie then says "dad please please don't hate Serena and please don't make me leave her because I won't". Bernie's dad takes both of their hands and he says "I am not going to make anyone split up with anyone especially my daughter and the woman she is in love and who is in love with my daughter". He looks at Bernie then Serena and says " you want to leave here together and be with Serena how are you going to do that and what can I do to help you both leave and be happy together forever".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bernie and Serena sit close together on the sofa in front of Bernie's dad holding each other's hands when Bernie turns to her dad and says "our plan is first we are going to order Serena a new birth certificate,but we will order it from here and get it delivered here. Once we have that then we will apply for her passport from here as well and while we are doing that Serena will still do as her pimp wants her to do,we will do that so he doesn't find out what we are doing,then when we have everything me and Serena will leave here and get away from here and Marcus".Bernie looks back at Serena and says "I love you when Serena says "I love you to and I just want us to be together forever and for us to be away from him".

They sit there together stroking each others hands and cheeks when Bernie turns to her dad and says "that is our plan and I really want you to support us and to help us with our plan for us to be together and away from Serena's pimp". Bernie's dad says to both of them "I will be there for you both no matter what and I will help you so don't worry about that".

Both Bernie and Serena hug and thank him then he looks at the time on the clock and says "right it is getting late I be going,he gives Bernie the address of where he is staying then hugs het and says"i will see you both either tomorrow or the day,Bernie walks her dad to the door and shows him out,once she had done that she comes back to Serena who says" I just want you and me in your bed then winks at Bernie,then Bernie winks and smiles at Serena then takes her into the bedroom and says "I want you so much I love you and I want to make you cum so much all night she then kisses Serena,puts her hands on Serena's hips while Serena moans into Bernie's mouth and puts her hands through Bernie's hair when when moves her kisses to Serena's neck and starts licking and sucking on her neck causing Serena to moan and gasp even more into Bernie's mouth.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bernie crushes hers and Serena's lips together and sweeps her tongue across Serena's mouth demanding access to Serena's mouth. The brunette grants the blonde and then they are both locked in a passionate kiss their tongues rubbing together,keen to explore the others mouths.Both Serena and Bernie break apart to breath both of them panting when they do,"Bernie, please I want you and I want you to touch my body all over". Serena says in a low pleading tone that makes Bernie's heart beat and her pussy start to ache.

Bernie says to Serena "are you sure". Because Bernie knows that she won't stop. Serena's answer to Bernie is to move on to straddle Bernie's legs while their on the bed and kisses her. Serena pulls Bernie's jumper off over her head while Bernie pulls Serena's blouse of her shoulders and down her arms,she then pulls her vest top off leaving Serena above Bernie in just her bra. Bernie reaches up to Serena and runs her hands through Serena's hair. Bernie thought that Serena looked sensational and strokes her back as her fingers unclasps her bra,Bernie breaks from the kiss to kiss at Serena's breasts,she looks up and sees that Serena has her head thrown back which causes Serena's breasts to come closer to Bernie's mouth,lips and tongue.

Bernie kisses and sucks at Serena's breasts and nipples while Serena runs her hand through Bernie's hair. Serena's hands slip down Bernie's back so she can undone Bernie's bra and slip it off her,Bernie keeps kissing Serena's neck and says "you are absolutely stunning and spectacular she licks along her collarbone, she then reaches down to Serena's jeans and slowly unzips them as Serena lifts up so that Bernie can pull them off her then Serena sits back on Bernie. They kiss again as their breasts and nipples touch each other Serena says " please Bernie I want you". Bernie looks up at Serena and says "I want you as well". Serena undoes Bernie's jeans and pulls them off her rather quickly,Bernie pulls Serena back to her as she sits right at the top of the bed at the headboard. She pulls one of Serena's nipples into hrt mouth and runs her tongue over it as Serena cries "Bernie" which makes Bernie smile. Bernie strokes her hand over Serena's body until she gets to her underwear where she cups her and gasps at how wet her fabric is she then says "these are really soaked, I think we need to take them off "don't you" Bernie kisses Serena as she nods,Bernie puts her thumb under Serena's hem on her knickers and pulls them off her fabulous body as Serena moans into Bernie's mouth she pulls off Bernie's knickers until there both naked.

Bernie sits back against the headboard and pulls Serena over her again so that she is kneeling over her which provides her the perfect view of Serena's chest. Bernie strokes Serena's hips and over her curves,she pulls Serena down to her and kisses her on her lips,mouth and then down to her neck and chest while her hands moves down to stroke her bum. Bernie moves her one hand up over Serena's thigh to tease it before she finds her soft curls. Serena gasps as Bernie's 3 fingers finds her clit,and begins to rub her clit while kidding Serena's chest "oh Bernie Yes! this is so good" Bernie I love you please don't stop". Bernie licks her nipples and smiles then she says " I love you to and I'm never going to stop ever. Bernie continues to plunge 3 fingers in and out of Serena as she looks up to Serena watching as she rides her fingers,Bernie brings her thumb in and starts rubbing Serena's clit while she is pumping her fingers into Serena. " oh fuck Bernie". Serena bends down to kiss Bernie as she is really grinding into Bernie's hand,as Bernie takes one of her nipples between her teeth while she is using her hand to bounce Serena's bum up and down on her 3 fingers. Serena's breasts bounce up and down in Bernie's face and she is enjoying every second of it. "I'm so close Bernie please don't stop"."oh Bernie. I'm going to cum,I love you she then floods Bernie's hand and cries out as she's riding down into her 3 fingers,her back is arched and her eyes are closed. Serena falls forward and puts her head onto Bernie's shoulder as she is coming down from her climax,aftershocks run through her body in waves. Bernie strokes her all over as she removes her fingers out slowly,then Serena flips Bernie over and kisses her with passion and says "my turn".

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena worked her hand over Bernie's breasts and teased her other breast with her mouth,Bernie moaned and begged Serena to carry on Serena worked her way down Bernie's body with kisses and licks until got to Bernie's core.

Bernie you taste so good"  
Serena was licking and sucking on Bernie's clit causing Bernie to moan and gasp out Serena's name,Serena then licked down to Bernie's opening and pushed her tongue in she then licked up and down until she took Bernie's clut into her mouth and started sucking. Bernie gasped out " Serena I'm really close please keep going" Serena just kept sucking and sucking while Bernie was wreathing under her,then Bernie screamed out saying "I'm going to cum Serena I love you,I love you I'm going to cum in your mouth" Bernie cums and cums in Serena's mouth. Serena keeps going until Bernie pulls at her shoulders then Serena moves slowly from Bernie's pussy and kisses a path up Bernie's till she is lying on top of Bernie. They kiss each other with Bernie tasting herself on Serena's lips and tongue,they are lying there all cozy wrapped up in each other and fall asleep together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On Saturday Bernie woke up and rolled over and just lay there watching Serena sleeping thinking to herself "god I love Serena so much she is so stunning, sexy and all mine,I can't and won't lose her to anyone or anything she is the love of my life". As she is thinking this she is stroking Serena's bare back,shoulders when Serena slowly starts to wake up. Serena lies there while Bernie is stroking her still and loving Bernie's hands over her back and shoulders,Bernie then moves her front closer to Serena's back and puts her one hand around to her breasts while she nibbles her ear whispering "morning babe I love you, she licks from Serena's ear down to her neck where she kisses her and then bites,sucks at Serena's neck causing her to gasp out Bernie's name. Serena moans out "I love you too, then she turns over in Bernie's arms to face her so there breasts are touching and their bodies are touching. They are both lying there looking into each others eyes when Bernie leans her head forward and kisses Serena's mouth,Serena kisses Bernie back and they both open their mouths at the same time seeking each others tongues out. 

Bernie says "I want to be close to you,I want you'. Serena says "I want to be close to you to and I want you as well". Bernie flips them over so that she is on top of Serena when Serena trails her hands down Bernie's back while Bernie trails her hands down Serena's sides. They are both moaning when they feel each others wetness against their moulds  
Bernie says "your so wet "Serena says "just like you". They pull their lips back together,tongues rolling around each others mouths their hands on each others bare naked bodies.  
"I want us to make love together Serena says to Bernie who says "that sounds perfect to me babe". Bernie moves one of her thighs between Serena's legs which is pressed against her and Serena had one of her thighs in between Bernie's legs pressed against her. Both women moaned as they both felt the contact of each others thighs and the wetness along with it.  
"Oh Bernie"  
"Oh Serena"  
There lips are brushing and then missing slowly and passionately as both Bernie's and Serena's hips start up a slow and steady rhythm with each other with both of their wetness moving up and down each of their thighs each moaning and gasping into each others mouths. There breasts are touching each other with their nipples becoming hard at the feel of each others bodies,their kisses moving from their mouths lips to their necks with warm and wet kisses, with their hips pushing their clits against each others thighs their wetness adding to their sensations and pleasure that they are both feeling.

Bernie thinks "me being able to have the woman I love underneath me as I grind and watch her face flushing with her forehead and body beading with sweat,feeling Serena's wetness on her thigh was a big turn on for Bernie. Bernie's moans starts to increase along with Serena's as both their hips picks up pace as they hold on to each other more as their pleasures build up. Bernie pants out "your do sexy" she then passionately kisses Serena as her hands trail down Serena's sides. "You are Serena panted back as she ran her hands down Bernie's back and then up to her hair then to the edges of her breasts with their hips still grinding together, both enjoying the steady pace with both of their pleasures getting more intense,their both moaning and panting feeling the wetness lubricant each others thighs lips brushing together tongues battling,their bodies becoming warm as their faces are glowing. They increase their speed with both sets of hips Serena grips onto Bernie's bum cheeks as Bernie grips onto Serena's hips as they start to lose control. "I'm close Bernie raggedly breathed out SD she broke from Serena's lips to get air. "Me too Serena panted out as their hips grind rapidly against each others thighs as both of their clits pulse and twitch on each others thighs.

Both Bernie and Serena moan and gasp loud as they both lie naked in bed while both women push each other to climax. Serena moans out "Bernie come with me I love you". "I love you too Serena" Bernie gasps out to Serena,as they both tighten their grips on each other. Bernie nods as her panting becomes more rapid as she grips even harder onto Serena. Both of them crying out in pleasure as they both felt their orgasms coming out of each other all over their partners thighs as their heads fall onto each others shoulders. Their both panting and shaking with aftershocks, stroking each other all over when Serena says "that was intense and glorious lovemaking" as she smiles at Bernie. Bernie says "I've never made love like that before but I will again,again with you the woman I love'.

They both lie there with each other just having a relaxing day together not doing anything important, just being together. Serena looks at Bernie and says "Bernie can I talk to you " Bernie says "of course you can". Serena says "I know that you want us to wait till I get my ID before we up and leave,but I do not want to I want to just up and leave together tonight and go as far away as possible,so that we can be in love and together properly as a couple. She then says " please do not be angry with me for us wanting to go now,I can not wait that long to get away from Marcus and for us to be together please I'm scared of him and what he is capable of please Bernie say something".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Serena sits there waiting for Bernie to say something to her when Serena goes and kneels down in front of Bernie, takes her hands and says"babe talk to me,please say something". Bernie holds Serena's hands,smiles at her and says"sorry I was just taking in what you have just told me and I was just thinking about it and how I feel the same and I just want us to leave and for us to be together forever, so yes we should go tonight".

Serena leans forward and kisses Bernie passionately which Bernie responds to,they brake apart when Bernie says"I'm going to ring my dad in a minute because he will help us to get away and help us leave tonight". Serena says "thank you I can not do this without you and I don't want to do this without you,but I have to ask what about your career I don't want you to regret anything". Bernie looks at Serena and puts her hand on her cheek and says"I won't regret anything because I have you that is all I care about,she then says"I'm giving up my career because I want to give it up for us".Serena says"I love you and I can't wait for us to leave here forever and be together happy and in love". Bernie says"I love you too and I can't wait either because your my everything".

Bernie reaches for her phone,she then pulls Serena up and onto her lap. Bernie diales the number for her dad who answers then phone "hello Bernie ".Bernie says"hi dad me and Serena need to talk to you and we need to ask you something and we also need your help can you come back to the hotel now please it is important". Bernie's dad says"sure I'm on my way,he then hangs up. Bernie tells Serena that her dad is on his way". Serena says"okay we will sit here and wait for him to come to us". Bernie looks at Serena smiles and says "okay babe". Bernie sits on the chair holding Serena in her lap waiting for her dad to come to them.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bernie hangs up from her dad and puts her phone back down into the table,she then looks back to Serena and says "he is on his way babe and I promise everything is going to be alright". Serena says "I know it will as king as I have you with me". Bernie says " you will always have me babe". Bernie says "babe I need to feel you". She lifts her hips up of the sofa so that her hips pressed against Serena's stomach,while Serena brought her lips to Bernie's steadying them on the sofa with one arm while the other is wrapped around the blonde. They both nip at each others lips sucking and licking until Serena pressed her tongue in Bernie's mouth. Bernie let's out a guttural groan as their tongues sought out each others mouths. Bernie's nails dig into Serena's sides,Serena hummed as she undid Bernie's jeans and slides her hand underneath the waistband of her underwear. "Oh god you feel so good babe" she whispers to Bernie who is list in the sensation of Serena's hand against her clit. Bernie spreads her legs wider as she grounds her hips into Serena's hand.

"Please Serena please"Bernie pleaded  
What do you want me to do babe"Serena bit hard onto Bernie's neck.  
"Please finger me babe"  
Serena slips her hand from Bernie's underwear and pulls down her jeans and underwear. Serena bends her head down and runs her tongue through Bernie's labia and circles her clit. Bernie screams as she rides Serena's mouth,Serena's tongue penetrating her hard as her nose brushes across her clit. Bernie says "Darling I want you up here,I want you on top of me watching me as I cum for you". Serena takes one last lick and suck at Bernie's pussy then she climbed on top of Bernie. They both lock lips with each other with Bernie getting more turned on as she tastes and licks herself from Serena's mouth. Serena slides her hand back to Bernie's sex,she pushes in 2 fingers in to her and sets a slow pace. Bernie hums and moves her body with the slow rhythm, Serena pulls out of her then she pushes in 3 fingers deep into Bernie making her grunt.  
"I'm so close" which makes Serena stop her moving of her fingers but leaves them inside Bernie  
"Don't cum yet babe" think you can handle 4 fingers babe?   
"Yes please just keep going please"  
Serena slowly slides 4 fingers into Bernie, she pushes deeper in to Bernie with each thrust.  
"Oh god oh god please babe don't stop please" Serena covered Bernie's lips and mouth with hers,she can feel Bernie's abdomen tense as she rides wave after wave. Bernie's feet dig into Serena's back but she doesn't care because she has the woman she loves with her forever and it will always be that way.

Both of them are holding each other and kissing when there is a knock at the door,Serena looks to Bernie who says "it is okay babe it my dad". So they both get of the sofa and Bernie gets dressed, then she goes over to the door and opens the door for her dad. He walks in says "to them both then sits down and says "what is going to happen then and what can I do to get you both away from here and to help you both be together".


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bernie and Serena sit there facing Bernie's dad when Bernie says to him "I'm going to tell you the plan that me and Serena are doing and what we need your help with so that we can up and leave tonight and get away from here tonight". Bernie's dad says "okay whatever you need I'm here to help both of you.

Bernie reaches for Serena's hand and starts by telling her dad that her and Serena are sure about what they are doing and they are 100% sure about doing it tonight because if they wait any longer they might not get another chance for however long and she doesn't want to risk Serena carrying on sleeping with whoever and Marcus hurting her more". "We both want to leave and be together properly as a couple in public not having to hide because of him and other people or because of my career". She then looks at Serena smiles at her and puts her hand on her cheek,then Serena says "that she wants out of this life and to get as far away from Marcus as possible". She looks at Bernie's dad and Bernie then says "I want to leave tonight but I don't want Bernie to get hurt if Marcus finds out and comes looking for us because I can't and I won't lose her". Bernie says "Serena look at me,she then says "you won't lose me ever and the only thing I am worried about is if you go back that you will get hurt and I will never see or speak to you ever again and we will never be together which I can't or won't let that happen because I can't live without you". Serena says ""I am doing this with you because I want to and because I love you and I'm in love with you,I can't live without you either". Bernie tells Serena "I love you too and I'm so in love with you too". They both turn back to Bernie's dad and says "this is the plan".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Serena says to Bernie "okay let's tell your dad the plan so that we can leave here for good and be together forever and so we can be happy and healty and in love with each other"Serena says to Bernie "please babe can we tell your dad the plan because I just want to leave". So Bernie says "right dad the plan is I am going to pack up all my things with Serena and then me and Serena will leave here tonight and if it is okay with you we want to stay at your house in Malibu and while we stay there I'm going to retire and give up my career". Serena says "no Bernie you can't do that I won't let you give up yourcareer for me". Bernie says "I want to give up my career for you and myself because I Wang to enjoy my life now and do what I want to do and I want to be with the woman I love and who I'm in love with". Bernie's dad says "yes you can stay at my house with me but what are you going to do to get away from here and go where you want to go". Bernie tells her dad that once they got to his house tonight then first thing Monday morning she will go online and order Serena a new birth certificate and then once that has come a least 2 weeks later we will apply for Serena's passport and once we get them both sent here we can book our flights to London to my house were we can live together".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Bernie then tells her dad "that this is the onlybway that they can be together because if they stay Serena will be in serious danger and she could be seriously hurt which I will never let happen to her because she is the love of my life and my soul mate". I can't or won't live without Serena in my life she is everything to me ". Bernie's dad says" I understand that and I will help you no matter what because I can see how much you are in love with each other and how much you want to be with each other".

Serena says" yes we do and I can't live or be without Bernie because if I lose her I wouldn't or couldn't survive without Bernie,she is everything to me". She also says"I need to get away from here and to get away from Marcus and his men". Serena tells Bernie "she wants to go tonight she doesn't want to wait any longer in case Marcus comes looking for me". Bernie says" that they are leaving in an hour and she promises Serena that no is ever coming near her again and no one is ever going to hurt her again ever". Serena leans in kisses Bernie and strokes her thumb across Bernie's face,Bernie smiles and pulls Serena closer to her and carries on Serena her until they break away from each other when Bernie's dad coughs. They pull away and turn back to face Bernie's dad holding hands when Bernie's dad says" shall we start packing then so that once it all done we can all leave for good".

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Bernie looks at Serena and says to her "shall we go in to my room and you can help me sort out all my things and pack everything up in my suitcases and then we can check out and drive with my dad to his house". Serena says "yes that sounds like a good start". So Bernie and Serena get up and walk to Bernie's bedroom when Bernie's dad says "I am going to go down and wait in the bar for you both". Bernie's dad leaves while Serena and Bernie go in to the room and start by getting Bernie's suitcases then they pack all of Bernie's clothes,shoes,makeup and other personal belongings. Once they have packed everything Bernie takes Serena's hand and leads her to the bed,sits down with Serena and strokes her cheek with her thumb,she then leans in and runs her tongue over Serena's lip as Serena moans at the touch. Serena then puts her hand at the back of Bernie's neck and pulls her closer to her and says "I love you" then kisses her which Bernie responds,Bernie and Serena kiss for a few minutes when Bernie pulls away little smiles at Serena and says "I love you too when we get to my dad's I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much I'm in love with you and how much I want be with you and I'm also going to show you that I will never ever hurt you". Serena says "I want to be with you as well and I know that you will never hurt me and I also know that you will always be there for me". They kiss again then Bernie says "are you ready to leave here and go to our temporary home and be together bsbe". Serena says "yes babe I am ready to go to our temporary home with you babe and I am happy to be with you anywhere". Bernie says" I will always be with you no matter what". Serena kisses Bernie again then they hug each other,then they get up and put their coats on and pick up Bernie's suitcases and hold hands,leave the room and shut the door and head towards the lift.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bernie and Serena press the button for the lift,once it has come up they both step in there holding hands they close the door and press the button for the ground floor,they get out and walk in to the bar where Bernie's dad is and ask him if he is ready to leave.

Bernie's dad finishes his drink and turns to them both and says"yes I am ready so he gets up and walks out of the bar and hotel with Bernie and Serena. They all stand outside waiting for a taxi when Serena sees Marcus walking towards them with some other men,she freezes and turns back to Bernie and looks at her with a scared look Bernie who looks at Serena and says"babe what is wrong". Serena tells Bernie" that Marcus is walking up the street towards them with some other men". Bernie says"where is he". Serena shows Bernie who he is and as Bernie looks she freezes herself and stands there in shock. She then looks at her dad and he looks at Bernie then she says"dad look who it is,she points at the man Serena is scared of and looks back at Bernie.Serena looks at both Bernie and her dad's faces and says"what is wrong.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Bernie turns to Serena and says"we know that Marcus already,me and my dad knew him a really long time ago". Serena looks at Bernie and then her dad and says"how do you both know him is he an ex or something". Serena looks at Bernie thinking please tell me he is not". Bernie says" no no he is not an ex". Serena then says"I do not understand please Bernie tell me how you know my pimp". Bernie says "shall we go back in to the hotel and find some where quiet we can all talk,Serena says" yes alright but can we go now before Marcus sees me please". So Serena,Bernie and her dad pick up the luggage and walk back in to the hotel and they then walk in to the bar and finds a nice quiet area where they will not be disturbed. Bernie's dad leaves them alone while he goes to the bar,once he has gone Serena says"babe please talk to me". Bernie looks at Serena then looks down at her hands and says" you remember me telling you that I have 2 brothers well one is called Edward and the other is called Marcus". Bernie looks up in to Serena's face and sees that at the mention of that name she flinches and looks scared.Bernie takes Serena's hand and says" do you want me to stop". Serena shakes her head as if she is telling Bernie to carry on so Bernie does by telling Serena that her pimp Marcus is her brother who she has not seen or spoken to for about 30 years". Serena sits there shocked at what Bernie has just told her,she does not know what to say to Bernie so she just sits there. After a while Bernie looks back at Serena and strokes her cheek with her thumb which makes Serena come back to where she is and says to Bernie "I just can not believe that that monster is your brother, she then says does he know about us". Bernie takes Serena's face in her hands and says "no because as I said I do not speak to him or see him and I have not for a really long time and I do not want to see or speak to him ever". Bernie then says" even if he finds out about us you know I would never ever let him or anyone else hurt you". Serena leans in to Bernie and says"I know you would never hurt me I am just scared of him especially now because you or your dad might want to see him and if you do then he will know where I am ". Serena says to Bernie "that if she wants her brother back in her life then she will walk away from her and from them". Serena looks at Bernie who pulls Serena in to her lap so she is facing her,she strokes Serena's cheek with one hand while the other is stroking Serena's back and she says to Serena "no I do not want to see or speak to him and I have not wanted to for a very long time,I especially do not want to now after what he has done to you the woman I am in love with". Serena says"I am in love with you too she then buries her face in Bernie's neck and says "babe I can not lose you".

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Serena moves in closer to Bernie while she is in her lap and lies on Bernie with her face buried in Bernie's neck while Bernie is stroking Serena's back. They are both just holding each other when Bernie's dad comes back with drinks for all of them,he coughs to let them know that he is there,they both look up and then Serena moves of Bernie's lap and sits on the chair next to Bernie who pulls Serena's hand to her hand so she can hold the hand of the woman she loves.

They are all sitting there drinking and talking when Bernie looks up and sees Marcus walk in,she looks away and then looks at Serena and her dad and tells them both that Marcus has just walked in with some men. Serena looks up and then quickly looks away because she is scared that Marcus will see her,both Bernie and her dad say to Serena"nothing is going to happen he will not do anything if he does not see us". Bernie puts her arm around Serena and says"I promise it will be alright we will just sit here and make sure that he does not see us and then once he is gone or moved to where he can not see us we will leave I promise we will all be alright".

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Serena,Bernie and Bernie's dad are still sitting there drinking their drinks and talking waiting for Marcus to leave so that they can safely leave without him seeing them.

Bernie says"shall we order some food to eat while we wait for him to leave she looks at Serena who says "km not really hungry" Bernie says "but babe you need to eat something even if it is just some soup and bread or a sand which". Serena says "I will have some soup and bread please sweetheart". So they call the waiter over and order their food with some more drinks. While they waiting Bernie's dad asks Bernie "what attracted her to Serena and made her fall in love with her?". Bernie says "I was attracted to Serena because of her smile and because I have never met any one like Serena before who I like the look of straight away and I fell in love with her because she has not hurt me and she never would hurt me and she has not lied to me and I know she would never do that to me". She looks at Serena and says" I want to be with her forever I love her just like I know she feels the same way about me". Serena looks back at Bernie and says "I love you too and I want to be with you forever as well".

As they go to lean in to kiss each other the waiter comes to their table with their meals,they eat their meals enjoying their food when Serena looks up and sees Marcus looking around the room so she quickly looks back down hoping that he has not seen her. When Serena looks back up she sees Marcus is still there looking their way she squeezes Bernie's hand to get her attention,Bernie looks at Serena who nods to where Marcus is and looks at him then turns back to Serena and says "we are going to leave now as quickly as possible she looks at her dad who says "yes let's go right now so they pay the bill then they collect their bags and walk towards the exit hoping Marcus is not looking their way. They get outside and call a taxi get in and head for Bernies dads house where Bernie and Serena will stay until they can get everything that they need so they can move to London to Bernie's house where they can be together forever.

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bernie,Serena and Bernie's dad are all in the taxi with Bernie's dad in the front and Serena, Bernie in the back on their way to Bernie's dad's house when Bernie reaches over and entwines her fingers with Serena's and asks " her if she is alright and if she just wants to go straight to bed when we get their".Serena looks at Bernie smiles and puts her head on to Bernie's shoulder and says "I'm alright now that I have you forever and yes babe I just want to go to bed and have you hold me in your arms all night while I fall to sleep". Bernie kisses Serena's head and says "babe I'm so glad I have you as well forever and I can not wait to hold you all night in my arms as well".

The car journey is another 30 mins so Serena and Bernie just sit there with each other holding hands and holding each other until they get to Bernie's dad's house. Bernie holds Serena's hand when Serena lifts her head up of Bernie's shoulder leans in and kisses Bernie's lips,Bernie smiles in to the kiss and pulls Serena closer to her while deepening the kiss. Serena moans into Bernie's mouth and she starts to push Bernie back on to the back seat to lie down while Bernie reaches for the buttons that will close the window so that the taxi driver and her dad can not see anything then she presses the other button to block out any sounds that she and Serena are going to make.

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Serena lies on top of Bernie in the back of the car with her and Bernie moaning and gasping in to each other's mouths with both of their hands stroking each other's bodies. While Serena is still kissing Bernie who is kissing her back with her tongue in Serena's mouth who has her tongue in Bernie's mouth starts slowly undressing Bernie until she is naked under Serena,then she kneels above Bernie and starts undressing herself while Bernie watches her with desire for Serena in her eyes. Serena leans back down and starts giving little pecks down Bernie's neck,jaw and mouth,she moves down Bernie's body with her tongue trailing down to her breasts and nipples and she sucks on both of Bernie's nipples as Bernie lets out a groan. Bernie moves her hands up and down Serena's body from back to front till she gets to Serena's breasts where she pinches,squeezes,sucks and licks at her breasts and nipples with her also rolling them between her fingers. Serena's hand dissappers between Bernie's legs she opens them so that she can draw one of her fingers through Bernie's folds as they both knew Bernie is really wet and hot and really aching to be touched. Serena returns to Bernie's lips and begins to kiss her again with much more passion as she pulls on Bernie's hair and pushes her tongue back in to Bernie's mouth,shd puts her hands on Bernie's hips and pulls her so that Bernie is on top of her with she is still kissing her. Serena reaches between Bernie's legs again and she slides 2 fingers in to Bernie's opening which causes Bernie to moan and gasp and buck up her hips against Serena's hand,as she does this her knee moves foward and hits Serena's clit forcing her to break from the kiss as she gasps with pleasure,but she manages to keep thrusting her fingers in to Bernie. Bernie raises her upper body and leans back so that she is riding Serena's 2 fingers,and she feels the tightening start in her stomach as her legs begin to shake as she and Serena knows her orgasm is building. Bernie looks down at Serena with love in her eyes as she strokes her face as she mouths to Serena" more please" so Serena inserts her third and then her fourth fingers in to Bernie's vagina as her other hand grips Bernie's hips to steady her. Bernie is consumed by Serena's 4 fingers stretching her,curling inside her and hitting her sweet spot while she puts one hand on Serena's shoulder she puts her other hand to her mouth and puts it between her teeth as Serena pushes her thumb so that it hits her clit every time she falls on to her fingers. As Bernie drops on Serena's 4 fingers her orgasm ripes through her and with her hand between her teeth so her dad does not hear she lets out a high pitched groan as her body and legs are trembling,the waves of pleasure that goes through her over and over,Bernie gives small yelps as jolts of electricty hits her very centre. As Serena slowly removes her 4 fingers Bernie's juices flood her hand and legs Bernie says"babe I am so sorry". Serena says"babe it is fine I promise,it is more than fine it is amazing I have never made anyone come like you just have babe and watching you like that makes me happy that I get to do it all the time to you". Bernie could not help but smile at Serena when she says that,Serena says"really Bernie I love you and every time we make love I fall even more in love with you no matter where or when we make love but just now you have never looked more beautiful and stunning in my eyes Serena smiles and then leans up and kisses Bernie.

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

While Bernie and Serena are kissing in the back of the car Bernie starts kissing, licking and biting her way down Serena's body slowly inch by inch causing Serena to moan Bernie's name. Bernie gets to Serena's thighs where she takes her first swipe of Serena's pussy, she then pulls Serena's legs over her shoulders and then lowers her head  
back to Serena's pussy where she licks and sucks making Serena moan out Bernie's name as  
she puts her hands on Bernie's head. Bernie is licking and sucking up and down Serena's pussy as Serena is begging Bernie for more so Bernie pushes in 3 fingers making Serena gasp out and shout Bernie's name. Serena chants her hips up in to Bernie's mouth, tongue and fingers. Serena says"oh Bernie babe I love you god I love you please don't stop". Bernie pulls her mouth away adds another finger and stretches Serena more as she moans Bernie smirks and then she nips at her thighs before she lowers her head back to Serena's pussy where she pumps her 4 fingers in and out at a fast paste as she licks at Serena's pussy again. Bernie just pumps her fingers in and out of Serena's hole while she carries on licking and sucking, Serena shouts out Bernie I'm really close please do not stop babe I am almost there".Bernie kreps going and going when Serena  
comes over Bernie's face and fingers calling out"I  
I love you babe I love you, she keeps going as she holds Bernie's head to her pussy. Serena calms down as Bernie slows her fingers in Serena's pussy. Serena lets go of Bernie's hair and head and lies flat back on the car seat as Bernie pulls her fingers out and sucks her fingers clean of Serena's juices, she then kisses her way back up to Serena where she lies on top of Serena who wraps her arms around Bernie. Bernie and Serena kiss and carese each other's bodies while there just lying there together in the car when Bernie says"I love you too so so much". 

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bernie and Serena are lying there just holding each other in the back of the car when Bernie's dad calls through and says"we will be at my house in about 10 minutes". Bernie and Serena look at each other and Bernie strokes Serena's face and says"we need to get dressed babe". Serena says"I know we do when we get home will you hold me in your arms all night sweetheart". Bernie leans her forehead against Serena's and says"of course I will I can not think of anything I Want more". They both get up and get dressed and then once their dressed they push the window down and then they pull up on to Bernie's dad's drive way wherd the driver parks. They all get out the car and fetch their bags then they walk in once Bernie's dad opens the door, they walk in and then Bernie's dad shows them around then he shows them to their room. He leaves them alone after he says"goodnight". Bernie and Serena sit on the bed when Serena says"I'm tired can we just lie in bed together and just sleep". Bernie says"I'm tired as well and yes we can just sleep". They both get changed in their pjs then they turn of the lights and climb in bed together and curl up in each other's arms and fall to sleep together.

To Be Continued


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The sun is shining in through the windows and blinds on a Sunday morning, Bernie turns her head and sees Serena lying on her side with her back to Bernie. Bernie smiles and moves closer to lie behind Serena and puts her arm over Serena's hip and puts it on her stomach then she starts kissing and nibbling at Serena's neck. As Bernie is doing this to Serena she slowly starts waking up and enjoying what Bernie is doing to her so Serena moves closer to Bernie and moans Bernie's name "Serena moans please do not stop Bernie I love you". Bernie says "I love you to babe and I'm not stopping". Serena shifts her legs granting Bernie access, Bernie hooks her hand under Serena's knee and pulls it over her hip. She moves her hand in between Serena's thighs and finds evidence of Serena's arousal as she licks at Serena's shoulder, Bernie uses her index finger and slowly strokes through Serena's folds, she works her way up to Serena's clit as she bites down on Serena's neck. Serena gasps, moans and sobs out Bernie's name as she turns her face in to her pillow. Bernie says"I love it when you desperate ". Serena moans "oh" as Bernie picks up the pace and adds another finger and begins to move in and out of her. Bernie sucks and bites at Serena's neck which causes Serena to bury her face back to the pillow, Serena bucks her hips up towards Bernie's hand as Bernie works in earnest. Bernie grins down at Serena and licks at her neck while she keeps moving in and out of her while she is teasing Serena's clit. Serena clings to their bed as she grinds her rear in to Bernie causing Bernie to moan as well. Bernie looks down at Serena and feels so in love with her that she wants and desperatly needs Serena to cum around and on her fingers now. Bernie leans down and nips at Serena's ear and says"that's it babe cum for me"as she moves faster in and out of Serena. Serena begins to pant and she claws at their bedding as Bernie applies more pressure on Serena's clit, Serena cums with a wail and cums all over and around Bernie's hand. As she works Serena through her climax Bernie rolls Serena's clit between her fingers until aftershocks have faded and Serena goes still. Bernie kisses Serena's neck as she removes her fingers and then Serena turns to Bernie. 

To Be Continued


End file.
